


That Fateful Summer

by MeetMeInTheDark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drug Use, Explicit Language, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-24
Updated: 2008-08-24
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeInTheDark/pseuds/MeetMeInTheDark
Summary: Lucius Malfoy spent a wonderful two months with eighteen-year-old Harry Potter. Unfortunately it wasn't ment to last. Lucius had to return to England and try to dissolve their strong bond. Now fifty-one years later, he returns to Montana to find Harry, only to recieve the shock of his very long life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: The HP Universe is property of J.K. Rowling. I make no profit from this.

 

 

 

 

Lucius Malfoy, the longest standing English Minister of Magic, finished the mountain of paperwork he was handed. Heaving a sigh of relief, he pulled out a blank parchment and began writing the letter he'd wanted to write for over fifty years.

He had been putting off writing the letter for so long, it was a wonder he remembered he wanted to write it in the first place. There was no logical reason why he never wrote it. Truthfully, he was scared. He was scared that the recipient of the letter would throw it away without reading it. Now eighty-nine years old, Lucius didn't care if the man read it or not. He was done with being scared. If he died tomorrow without having written the letter, he would never be satisfied with himself. And he _was_ dying, from a Muggle cancer. He wanted to finally allow the memories of the summer over fifty years ago consume him. He wanted to bask in the experience, not reject it like he used to. Now was the time.

_Dear Harry,  
I don't know if you remember me, but I've never forgotten you..._

As he wrote more of the letter, he thought back to 1964 when he met the love of his life for the first time.

~*~

Lucius tried to appear interested as Minister Cornelius Fudge told another self-important story.

When Fudge first asked Lucius to accompany him to the largest gathering of world Ministers, Lucius had been ecstatic. Finally, all the years of grovelling and manipulation paid off. He wanted to become Minister, to change the deplorable way Fudge ran things. Now, he had the chance to meet all of the Ministers of the world and learn from them. It was something he had wanted ever since he joined the Ministry eighteen years ago, when he was twenty.  
"Mr. Malfoy," the man next to Lucius said, catching his attention.

Lucius turned his head. The man next to him was very well-built, looking more like a wrestler than policitian. He had close-cropped blond hair and intelligent green eyes. It took Lucius only a few seconds to place him. "Yes, Minister Hunt?"

The American Minister of Magic waved his big hand. "No Minister Hunt nonsense, call me Albert. Now, I've heard that you've made some headway with the vampire clans in England. What exactly did you do?"

"I managed to convince them not to attack by persuading Minister Fudge to change a few policies regarding vampires. There are several blood banks being set up so volunteers can donate their blood. Vampires will no longer have to hunt for victims, which is good for us and for them. Vampires were killed for hunting humans so this should abolish that law as well. I'm very pleased with the progress I've made," Lucius explained. 

"That is remarkable. Thankfully, the vampires here find willing donors on their own."

As the conversation went on, Lucius finally sampled the lobster on his plate, and nearly moaned with the exquisite taste. He'd had lobster only a few times since it never seemed cooked right to him. But this lobster was the best he'd ever had. 

"Who is the caterer?" he asked.

"That'd be the Potter family over there." Albert pointed to a table off to the side. "They have their own restaurant and everyone who lives here fawns over it. I believe the young Potter boy made the lobster."

Lucius looked at the table, sweeping his gaze over the small family. There was a man with wild black hair and light hazel eyes sitting next to the Spanish Minister. They both started laughing, while the striking woman next to the black-haired man scowled at him. She had long, lustrous auburn hair and vivid green eyes. But it was the snickering boy next to her that caught Lucius' full attention. He had wild black hair as well and darker green eyes than the woman, a beautiful emerald green. He had an androgynous face and lithe body covered with unmarred golden skin.

"How old is the boy?" Lucius asked, his eyes never leaving young Potter.

Albert's eyes narrowed in thought as he took in Lucius' expression. It was very subtle, but there was a predatory look in his eyes. It wouldn't be the first time a man fell for the Potter boy, but he was known to reject many potential suitors. Albert heard many rumors about the boy, but he couldn't say whether they were true or not. He just hoped Lucius knew what he was getting into. 

"He's eighteen, newly graduated from Phoenix Academy here in Montana," he finally answered Lucius.

"What is his name?"

"Harry Potter."

Lucius eventually looked away from Harry, realizing that he'd been staring for nearly five minutes. He turned to Albert. "Where is their restaurant?"

"Not really sure since I don't live here and I've never been. Why don't you go ask?" 

Just as Lucius was about to approach Harry, his wife, Narcissa, stopped him. "Lucius, the French Minister wants us to accompany him to the unicorn reserve," she said.

"When?" Lucius asked.

"In twenty minutes."

"All right, I shall return here in twenty minutes." When she opened her mouth, Lucius shot her a warning glance. Luckily, no one else noticed it except their seventeen year old son, Draco. He knew better than to draw attention to it so he just watched his father approach the Spanish Minister's table. 

Lucius smiled charmingly at the Spanish Minister of Magic, Fatima Lopez. "May I join you?"

Fatima blushed lightly. It wasn't often she met such a gorgeous man, who actually had the manners to ask if he could join instead of just sitting. She nodded. "Yes, you may."

Lucius took a seat next to Harry, offering him the same charming smile. The boy was even more exquisite up close. His eyes were such a clear emerald green. Lucius would give anything to find an emerald that precise shade, if only to gaze upon it and think of Harry.

When Lucius first arrived, Harry had nearly gasped in delight. Lucius was probably the most attractive man he'd ever seen. He was tall, with wide shoulders and a trim waist. His features were the type often found on the old Greek statues, no doubt the result of generations of aristocracy. His eyes were a steely grey and shining with a faint predatory look. His voice was fluid and very deep; it slid over Harry's skin pleasantly, causing him to flush lightly. He felt somewhat foolish to be so attracted to Lucius. Well, until he saw Fatima was having the same problem. Then he didn't feel quite so foolish. Apparently Lucius just inspired that sort of reaction in people.

Lucius was aware of Harry's scrunity and he smirked lightly. "I am Lucius Malfoy." He held out one perfectly manicured hand.

"Harry Potter," the teenager replied, shaking Lucius' hand. He wished he hand soft hands like Lucius, but he had developed some callouses from doing housework and cooking constantly.

"Were you the one to cook the lobster?" Lucius asked, although he knew the answer. He just wanted a reason to let his desire be known and this was a good opportunity. 

"Yeah, I cooked the mashed potatoes and all the pies as well," Harry answered.

"You are a very gifted chef. What else are you skilled at?" Lucius let a little bit of suggestiveness slip into his tone and saw Harry blush lightly. 

"Many things. But you'll just have to find out what they are." Harry couldn't believe he was flirting with someone, especially someone as handsome as Lucius. After his last boyfriend, he didn't think he was capable of taking that risk. But Lucius stirred his long-forgotten libido and he rolled with it, knowing he'd be helpless to stop himself. 

"I look forward to learning," Lucius replied, smirking again. Harry smiled back, lighting up his eyes, making them even more striking. Lucius really needed to stop himself before he fucked Harry against the table in front of everyone. He changed the subject. "Your family owns a restaurant, correct?"

"Yeah, it's called _Marauders_."

"That's an interesting name. How did it come about?"

"Well, back when my parents still lived in New York, my dad had these two friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. When they were in school they named themselves the Marauders because they were always together. When my dad married my mom, she became a Marauder too. Anyway, all four of them started a restaurant together, but they never got the chance to name it. Sirius and Remus were killed in a car accident two weeks before the renevations were done. My parents named it _Marauders_ in honor of them," Harry explained.

"Why did they move here?" Lucius asked curiously. Who would trade the luxury and culture of New York for Montana?

"The restaurant wasn't doing too well, too much competition. So my parents moved to Montana to be closer to my grandparents when I was four and we've done well ever since."

"When did you start cooking?"

"I started cooking when I was five. The first dish I made was homemade chocolate chip cookies. My mom helped me reach the dishes and ingredients, but I followed the recipe myself," Harry answered. He wasn't smug like most people would be, just happy that he'd been able to follow a recipe at such a young age.

"I've never cooked anything. I've always had people do that for me," Lucius said. Harry gaped for a moment, obviously stunned that someone could go most of their life without cooking.

"Really? Never?"

Lucius shook his head. "Never."

"Well, that has to change. The restaurant's closed on Sundays because my parents go visit my grandparents, so you should drop by. I'll teach you how to cook something simple." A smiled broke out on Harry's face. "We'll make chocolate chip cookies!"

Lucius couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. "Won't you be going with your parents?"

"No, I stopped going a while ago. I'm always working on a recipe or creating my own. My parents told me I didn't have to go anymore if I didn't want to. It's always really boring there so I just stay home."

"All right, I'll make cookies with you. You have to tell me where the restaurant is."

Just as Harry was about to respond, Narcissa and Draco walked up. Draco conspicuously gave Harry a one-over and smirked in approval. Harry scowled at him, not at all pleased to be looked at like a piece of meat.

"Lucius, the French Minister is leaving for the unicorn reserve," Narcissa reported.

Lucius almost took her head off. He was having a good conversation with Harry and she interrupted for some stupid unicorns. Biting back a sarcastic response, he said, "Very well. I shall be along presently."

"Oh, can I go?" Harry asked, looking sweetly at Lucius.

"It's rude to just barge in on someone's plans," Narcissa said tightly, glaring at Harry.

"Michel and I are good friends. He and I hang out every time he's over here. He wouldn't mind me tagging along," Harry defended.

"Yes, you may come along," Lucius interrupted before Narcissa could make a scene. Harry smiled at him, turned to his parents, and told them where he was going.

"Okay, honey, be back before nine. We still have to start preparing a few dishes for tomorrow," his mother said.

"I will, Mom. Bye." The teenager waved and followed Lucius, glaring at Narcissa's back as she walked in front of them.

"I apologize for my wife's deplorable behavior and my son's lust," Lucius said quietly.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, mussing it even more. "It's cool, I'm used to being treated like scum."

The older man frowned, but didn't comment. He could tell by the way he said it that Harry didn't want to talk about it. He filed it away for further questioning.

"Harry!" the French Minister of Magic, Michel Blanc, exclaimed, enveloping Harry in an enthusiastic hug.

Harry hugged back, grinning happily. "Hello, Michel, mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all! Come, come, you must tell me more of your recipes. I took them home and my wife exclaimed over them." Michel was a lean, wiry middle-aged man, with salt-and-pepper hair and dark blue eyes. He spoke with a very light French accent, thanks to years of speaking English at conventions and meetings.

"What did you want to know about?" Harry asked.

The two talked recipes the entire way to the unicorn ranch, pausing only for Harry to point out his family's restaurant to Lucius. The older man tried to memorize it so he could Apparate there on Sunday.

Narcissa stared hard at Harry the entire time, plotting a way to get rid of him. She knew very well that Lucius was not attracted to her, but she was in love with him. She hated all the men he slept with and this boy was the worst out of all of them. None of the others had made Lucius smile so gently. To top it off, Harry was obviously friends with at least two Ministers of Magic, and could no doubt charm Fudge. If he managed what Lucius and Narcissa had been trying to do for years then there was no way Lucius would let him go. Narcissa was not going to let that happen, no matter what. For now she'd have to wait to see what sort of relationship Harry and Lucius developed.

"We're here! Oh it's so beautiful!" Michel gushed, stepping out of the threstal-drawn carriage. 

Harry stroked the beasts, not that interested in the unicorns. Threstals were so misunderstood. They were thought to be evil since one could only see them if they'd seen death. The fact of the matter was that they were very gentle creatures and very loyal to those they let in. Harry had a threstal that stopped by everyday and allowed him a ride or two. Harry named him Validus, meaning strong in Latin.

"You can see them?" Lucius asked softly, aware that he and Harry were being left behind, but not really caring.

"Yes, I can." That was all Harry would say about it. The memory wasn't pleasant and he didn't want to relive it again.

Lucius didn't pressure him. "I can as well. I saw my mother die. She was very ill and I stayed by her bedside as often as I could. It was hard losing her, but I have made peace with it over the years."

Harry turned to him, his eyes shining with tears. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't imagine losing my mom."

"It was a very long time ago and I'm not as sad as I used to be. I'm grateful that she's in a place where she won't suffer anymore." Lucius placed a hand on the threstal, stroking it gently.

"Should we catch up with the others?" Harry asked, leaving the decision up to Lucius. He wouldn't mind either way, though he wanted to stay with Lucius a little more than see the unicorns.

"Sure, we'll talk more later." Lucius led the way to the rest of their group, listening to the sound of Harry's combat boots crunching on the gravel. Somehow, it was soothing. Lucius suspected that a lot of things Harry did would be soothing to him.

~*~

Lucius appeared in front of _Marauders_ and just stared at it for a moment. It was a two story building made entirely of wood. It had a set of steps leading up to the deeply set porch. The porch a shaded by a blue and white striped awning. The name was carved in cursive letters out of wood and painted white. It was very quaint restaurant. Lucius decided he liked it.

He ascended the steps and entered the restaurant. There were several table set around the middle of the room, while about ten booths in total sat against the left and right walls. The counter was set at the back, next to the doors leading to the kitchen and the bathrooms. A cash register sat on one side, while bottles of alcohol rested behind the counter. 

"Harry?" Lucius called, setting his cloak on a nearby table.

Harry emerged from the kitchen, wearing a white apron over his baggy blue jeans, adorned with peace signs, and tye dye muscle shirt. He had a smear of flour on one cheek and his hands were coated in it as well. There were stains on his apron and several utensils sticking out of the two big pockets on the front, some used and some not. Lucius thought he looked adorable.

"Hey, Lucius, come on in. I was just making us a pizza for lunch. You can help me finish it," Harry said, beckoning him into the kitchen.

Lucius dutifully followed and saw the kitchen to be much cleaner than he expected. There was a big stove in the middle, copper pots hanging from hooks on the ceiling, and two vases of utensils on each side. Four ovens took up one wall, while two refrigerators and a large sink took up most of the other one. There were cabinets next to the refrigerator and more on the back wall, above another counter that had several drawers in it. As Lucius put on a red apron he decided the restaurant was even more quaint than it originally looked. He liked it even more. Especially with Harry in it, pushing a rolling pin over the flour-coated dough. 

"You can start the sauce. Tomato sauce is in the third shelf over, next to the white refrigerator. Parsley and onions are in the back, fourth shelf from the left," Harry said, putting the rolling pin in the sink.

Lucius followed his directions, wondering why they weren't using magic, but not commenting. Together they cooked the sauce and spread it on the dough.

Harry smeared some of it on Lucius' cheek and Lucius retaliated by putting some on Harry's nose. It turned into a big sauce fight, both of the laughing the entire time. It ended when Lucius had Harry pressed against the counter, hand full of sauce, face just inches from Harry's. Their laughter slowly died down when they noticed how close they were and Harry stared into Lucius' eyes, wondering if this was going where his body hoped it was going.

"I've only known you for a few days," Lucius whispered, dropping the sauce onto the floor. 

"That doesn't matter. We're not in love, are we?" Harry breathed, unable to tear his gaze away from Lucius'.

"No, we're not. So we can do this with no strings attached." 

"Just a one off," Harry agreed. Their lips met softly, both still waiting for the other to pull back in disgust.

When neither of them did, Lucius pressed his lips harder against Harry's, lining up their bodies as best he could with the height difference. Harry locked his arms around his neck, raising his hips to grind against Lucius' thigh.

Lucius let out a moan, muffled by Harry's mouth, and dragged the younger man onto the floor, heedless of the sauce still covering it. He slid his tongue into Harry's mouth, running it over all the moist contours he could find, desperate to taste everything Harry's mouth had to offer. To Lucius, he tasted like ambrosia. He suspected the rest of him would as well.

Harry arched up into Lucius' body, needing more contact, more friction, more _Lucius_. God, he was so horny, something he hadn't been in months. It was like his body was just waiting for Lucius to come along before it sent out those pleasurable feelings of desire. And Harry was feeling a hell of a lot of desire for Lucius. 

Lucius spelled off their clothing, too crazed with lust to do it manually. Harry's silken skin slid over his and he moaned deep in his throat. He wanted to taste every inch; and he did. He licked over Harry's neck, tasting sweat and tomato sauce. By the time he was finished, Harry's neck was clean and he had several love bites darkening the golden skin.

Harry nearly purred throughout Lucius' onslaught on his neck. It felt so good and he needed more of Lucius' mouth on him. His wish was granted; Lucius took one hardened nipple into his mouth, biting hard. Harry pressed his chest into the older man's face, tangling his hands through Lucius' long platnium hair. The mix of pleasure and pain sent shockwaves throughout his body, finally melting into his groin and making his cock twitch excitedly.

"Liked that, did you?" Lucius asked.

Harry could only nod, too busy enjoying the friction rubbing against Lucius' thigh produced. He whimpered when Lucius grabbed his hips, stopping his near frantic thrusting.

"I want you to come with me inside you."

"Then get in me, dammit!" Harry demanded. 

Lucius obliged; mumuring a lubricating charm on Harry's entrance and his own cock. He slid his hand over his erection, spreading the lubricant. He did not allow himself to linger over his own touch. No doubt Harry's warm arse would be much better than his own hand. He slowly slid a finger into Harry, nearly moaning from imagining that tight warmth around his cock.

"No! Just get in me!" Harry half-yelled, clenching and unclenching his hands.

Lucius reluctantly removed his finger. He didn't want to hurt Harry, but the teenager knew his body's limits. He knew if he could have sex without stretching so Lucius just had to trust him.

Lucius lined up at Harry's entrance and slowly pushed in, groaning at the amazing friction. Once he was seated all the way, Harry started thrusting his hips up, begging without words for him to move. Lucius once again obliged, thrusting in and out of Harry in a steady pace. 

Harry gripped Lucius' shoulders, pulling him in for another open-mouthed kiss. It unfortunately didn't last long since they were both too focused on the pleasure coursing through their bodies. Harry nearly screamed when Lucius hit his prostate. He dimly saw Lucius' grin as the thrusts became faster, but hardly cared what he was grinning about. He met Lucius' thrust for thrust, reaching down to stroke himself. It wasn't much longer after that before he felt his stomach tighten. Shouting Lucius' name, he came all over his chest and hand. 

Lucius hunched his shoulders when Harry came, gasping at the tightness around his erection. He looked at Harry's orgasmic, dazed face, and lost it. He came deep inside Harry, moaning out his name. He collapsed on top of Harry, waiting for the aftershocks to subside. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Lucius' back, panting. He couldn't remember the last time he came so hard. Harry didn't know if it was Lucius or his technique that did it to him. For both their sakes, Harry hoped it was the technique. They couldn't afford to fall in love. Lucius had a family and he would be leaving for England in two months. There was no way they could be together.

"We're a mess," Lucius muttered, startling Harry out of his thoughts. He fumbled for his wand and whispered a few cleaning charms, sighing with relief when the cold sauce disappeared from his hair and face.

After another minute, Lucius pulled out of Harry, and they got dressed. They finished the pizza and put it in the oven without speaking. A slightly awkward air choked any conversation they might have tried to start.

Finally Harry couldn't take it anymore. "Do you regret what we did?" he asked, looking at his shoes.

"No, of course not. Do you?"

"No, I don't. It was very fun." Harry almost slapped himself. If he hadn't isolated Lucius already then that was sure to send him running. Really, who the hell says that to your friend after you fuck?

Lucius hid his disappointment and smirked slightly. "Yes, it was. Thank you for the opportunity."

"That didn't come out right. I'm sorry. I just... I don't know, I panicked. I've never had sex with someone that was unavailable. So I'm sorry for my idiocy," Harry said, running a hand through his hair.

"You don't have to apologize. I shouldn't have put you in such a position. I am sorry," Lucius replied. 

Harry shook his head. "I wanted to."

"Why don't we just leave it at that? We're both sorry and we both have our own reasons for saying it."

Harry smiled and nodded. The atmosphere cleared up and they ate the pizza in comfortable silence. When they made the cookies, they didn't have another food fight, but they both knew that the previous one changed everything. They both knew, in the back of their minds, that they were going to have sex again. They knew it... and it scared them both... This longing was already starting and neither of them could afford it.

~*~

Lucius spent four days avoiding Harry. He knew it wasn't the right thing, but he was scared. Harry was all he could think about, all he dreamed about. One fucking session shouldn't do this to him, but he was hooked. Harry's sweet young body arching in pleasure, his arse spasming with pleasure, his face flushing, his beautiful, beautiful eyes misting over in lust. Such thoughts were going to be his downfall, he just knew it. He knew he wasn't in love with Harry, but he also knew it would be all to easy to fall in love once he learned more about Harry. Dammit, this wasn't supposed to happen! Harry was a conquest! That was all he was supposed to be, not a love interest.

 _'What the hell is happening?'_ , Lucius thought desperately, staring at Harry from across the conference hall. 

Harry stood, lithe body encased in black linen pants and tight silver pullover, and headed towards the bathroom. Lucius couldn't resist anymore and stood abruptly. He muttered a quick excuse and tried not to rush to the bathroom.

Harry was waiting on the other side of the door. Without speaking, their lips met in a fierce kiss. Lucius bit at Harry's lips, forcing his tongue inside the teenager's warm mouth. God, he tasted so good.

Harry grunted when Lucius slammed him against the wall, but said nothing. He jumped up, wrapping his legs around Lucius' waist tightly, bringing their groins together in an explosion of friction. Both men moaned, never breaking the near violent kiss they were engaged in. Harry fumbled with the buttons on Lucius' shirt, and, after undoing all the buttons, slid his hands over Lucius' hard nipples, pinching and twisting. 

Lucius groaned, breaking away from Harry's mouth to suck in great gasps of air. He stared into Harry's desire-glazed eyes and nearly felt the atmosphere change. They dry humping against each other slowed to a gentle rocking and Harry ran his fingers lightly over Lucius' abused nipples. 

"Harry, what are we getting ourselves into?" Lucius asked, dragging Harry down to the floor. He cast quick privacy charms in case someone came in.

"I don't know. All I know is that I want you so much. I want you inside me forever," Harry answered, pulling Lucius in for a gentle kiss. He spread his legs invitingly after Lucius spelled their clothes away.

Lucius slowly made his way down Harry's neck, kissing the nearly faded lovebites. He would have continued at this pace if Harry hadn't reminded him that they were on the bathroom floor, with several people waiting for them to return.

So, somewhat reluctantly, Lucius lubed his cock and slid into Harry in one satisfying push. It felt just as good as the first time. Harry arched into him, begging silently for more. 

"Oh Harry, this is such a bad idea." Despite his words, Lucius began slowly thrusting in and out of Harry's arse. 

"Yeah," Harry agreed, closing his eyes in pleasure. 

Lucius' thrusts got faster as the need for pleasure became more intense. His whole world narrowed down to Harry's tight arse and the pleasure careening through his veins. It felt better than anything should be allowed to. All too soon, Lucius felt that tightening in his balls, and he came in Harry, groaning his name.

Harry screamed in pleasure and came as well, savoring the feel of Lucius' seed coating his most intimate place. It had been so long since he'd felt anywhere near this and it was nearly heartbreaking in its perfectness. Harry felt a tear slide down his cheek and hoped Lucius didn't notice.

"Harry, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Lucius asked, wiping away the tear.

"No, you didn't. I'm just overwhelmed by everything." That wasn't quite what he wanted to say, but his feelings were too new and too jumbled to make any sense. All he knew was that being with Lucius felt right and that knowledge alone was overwhelming.

"Come on, we should get dressed." Lucius pulled out of Harry, vowing to take longer next time. God, just the thought of a 'next time' frightened him. But he wouldn't be able to resist Harry, that much was obvious. 

They got dressed silently, casting each other longing looks. They wanted the chance to see how things would progress, but it was hard finding the time. Harry leaned up and kissed Lucius softly before walking out of the bathroom. Lucius waited a minute more, checking his appearance and such, before he exited as well.

He caught Harry's eye on the way to his seat and smirked. Along with being frightening, the idea of a next time was also thoroughly arousing. Maybe they could take more time when they met up again. It was sort of exciting, this new secret relationship. Frightening, but exciting. 

"What took so long?" Narcissa hissed quietly.

"I need no reason for taking so long," Lucius replied coolly. "Oh, and we're eating at the Marauders on Saturday. I wish to sample some more of their cuisine."

Narcissa's lips tightened, but she didn't object. She knew she had no choice, not when Lucius told her to do something. Oh, how she hated that.

~*~

Draco was very attracted to Harry and it showed when he, Lucius, and Narcissa arrived at _Marauders_ on Saturday. He missed the warning look his father was shooting him. He too busy watching Harry wandering between the tables, taking orders.

"Draco, stop drooling," Lucius snapped. 

"Sorry, Father," Draco said, lowering his gaze. He should have known his father would want Harry's arse for himself. He didn't think his father was stupid enough getting mixed up with a local, but it was always possible. He should try to get Harry before his father did and there would be nothing Lucius could do.

Lucius was getting very annoyed with Draco. It was bad enough Draco was oogling Harry, but he had to do it obviously as well. He was disgracing the Malfoy name by being so obvious. Lucius wanted to smack him for his stupidity, but he restrained himself. He noticed Harry weaving his way to their table, smiling.

Lucius noticed that Harry was wearing the same thing he was wearing when they first had sex. The only difference was that Harry had a matching tye dye bandana around his head.

"Hey, Lucius. What can I get you all to drink?" Harry asked, pen poised over a pad of paper. 

"Scotch," Lucius said.

"What kind?"

"The kind that goes down smooth," Lucius practically purred. Harry blushed lightly and scribbled something down. He turned to Narcissa, waiting for her answer.

"Merlot," she bit out, glaring at Harry.

"And you?" Harry turned to Draco.

Draco slid his gaze over Harry, finally meeting his annoyed gaze. "Butterbeer if you have it."

"Coming right up. I'll be back to take your orders in a minute." With that, Harry walked away and disappeared into the kitchen.  
"Leave Mr. Potter alone, Draco. It's obvious he finds your lust annoying." Lucius' tone was firm and commanding, giving Draco no room to argue.

"You just want his arse," Draco snapped. Immediately, he wished he could take it back. Lucius' eyes narrowed, his eyes glinting with fury. 

"Watch your tone, boy." 

When Harry returned with the drinks, the atmosphere was very stifled. He noticed Lucius still staring angrily at his son and wondered what happened in the few minutes he was away. Not commenting on the air, he set the drinks before the Malfoys, smiling quickly at Lucius. 

"Know what you want to order?" he asked, pasting a fake smile on his face.

"Lobster," Lucius answered instantly. He never got tired of Harry's lobster.

"I cooked it myself today so I'm sure you'll like it." Harry's smile was genuine as he wrote down Lucius' order. He got Draco and Narcissa's orders and headed back towards the kitchen.

Before he made it, the door burst open, and three teenagers sauntered in. They glared at Harry, the middle one smirking when Harry paled drastically. 

"Hey look everyone, it's the killer himself!" he yelled, eyes never leaving Harry's.

"Get out of here, Harper," a redhead waitor snapped, moving to stand in front of Harry protectively.

"What's this, Weasley? Go from best friend to fuck buddy? What happened to that bushy-headed chick? Granger, was it?" Harper taunted. 

"Get out of here," Weasley repeated as a bushy-haired girl rushed to stand by Harry, gripping his arm worriedly. 

The kitchen opened and Harry's parents emerged, along with a plump redhaired woman that must have been Weasley's mother. She held a huge butcher knife and brandished it at Harper as she stormed closer.

"You get out of this restaurant, you scum! Be glad we don't call the police on you for breaking your restraining order!" she yelled, pointing the knife at his nose. The three teenagers left the restaurant, calling Harry a killer and slut on their way out. The woman turned around. "Oh, poor dear, ignore those ruffians," she said to Harry.

Harry's mother rushed forward and crushed Harry to her chest. He clutched at her back as he sobbed in her shoulder. His father set a hand on Harry's heaving back and rubbed soothing circles. 

"Hermione, Ron, Molly, thank you for your help," he said, glancing at each person as he spoke. Ron and Hermione, the two teenagers nodded, while Molly, the knife-wielding woman, looked worried. 

Once Harry calmed down, the entire restaurant began clapping, and a few more tears fell from Harry's eyes as he smiled. He nodded thankfully to everyone, wiping the tears off his face. 

"You go take a break, sweetheart, we'll handle everything else," his mother said, taking Harry's pad away from him. Harry nodded and went into the kitchen. As he went, he glanced at Lucius, gaze begging.

Lucius waited a few minutes before he stood to find Harry. He didn't find him out front so he walked around to the back, seeing him sitting on the back porch, smoking something. By the smell, Lucius realized it was a joint. 

He sat next to Harry, glancing at him. Harry passed him the joint and Lucius took a deep pull, savoring Harry's spit on the paper more than the drug. "Want to tell me what that was about?" he asked as he passed the joint back.

"When I was sixteen, I met a boy named Roger Drummond. He was three years older than me and everything I looked for. He was smart, handsome, kind, funny. Too late I realized that it was all just a facade. He was very abusive towards me, but I was too hurt and confused to do anything about it. Then I was too scared to do anything. One night, he raped me, and that's when I decided to leave. I couldn't continue being with an abusive boyfriend. When I told him I was leaving, he exploded. He beat me and would have killed me if I hadn't killed him. I sensed that he wouldn't let me go easily so I brought a knife. I killed him with it." Harry's voice was flat, emotionless, and it worried Lucius more than the story did.

"Oh, Harry, you are so strong to have emotionally survived such an ordeal," he said, brushing his fingers along Harry's cheek.

"There are a lot of people who think I killed him because he wanted to break up with me. They think the bruises I had were from him defending himself. They didn't believe my story because he was such a perfect person on the outside. There are a lot who do believe me like you witnessed. But the people who don't continue to make me remember that night when I just want to forget it," Harry responded, taking another drag from the joint. 

"Then those people are morons. You nearly died that night. It's not your fault, you did what you had to to save yourself. I don't blame you for protecting yourself and any sane person would take my side as well. Those who don't believe have obviously been smoking too much weed." Lucius was nearly snarling when he finished. Despite his tone, Harry was smiling, tears coursing down his cheeks once more.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear exactly that from someone other than my parents and friends," he said, carefully snubbing out his joint and sticking it in his pocket. 

Lucius leaned over and kissed away Harry's tears. Harry wrapped his arms around his shoulders and captured his lips, tasting the salt of his own tears. The older man pushed Harry back on the porch, settling on top of him carefully. 

"You make me feel too good," Lucius murmured against Harry's lips.

"I know. I'm falling in love with you and that's not good," Harry replied.

"Want to stop seeing each other?"

"Can't resist you." Harry sealed their lips together again, cutting off any reply Lucius would have made. 

As they lay together, locked in a passionate kiss, it began to rain, soaking them. The porch didn't have an awning to protect them, but neither minded the rain. It washed away their fears, their doubts, and left only their budding love.

~*~

How Lucius let Harry talk him into going to a lake with a waterfall he'd never know. It was probably Harry's begging; _We haven't got to spend time together these past couple weeks. I miss you._ Yeah, that was what did it.

He knew how to swim, but didn't particularly enjoy it. Then again, seeing Harry wet would be worth getting water in every nook and cranny of his body.

Harry quickly stripped down to nothing and ran into the water, laughing. When the water was up to his mid-chest, he dived down, and came up, wiping the water away from his face.

"Come on, Lucius, the water's fine!" he called to his reluctant lover. He laughed again and swam closer to Lucius. He stopped, the water low enough to expose his hips, but not his cock. He slowly slid a hand down his own body and wrapped a hand around his rapidly growing arousal.

"Gee, I sure wish there was some handsome man willing to take care of this for me," he said, pouting seductively.

Lucius spelled his clothes away and waded into the water, slipping his arms around Harry's waist when he got close enough. The water was barely warm, but Lucius hardly noticed. He was too fixated on Harry's lust-filled eyes and adorable pout. 

He leaned in and captured Harry's lips softly, erasing the pout from those pretty lips. Harry moved his hand from his cock and gripped Lucius' hip, while the other went to tangle in Lucius' long hair. They rocked against each other, muffling moans in each other's mouths.

Harry jumped up and wrapped his legs around Lucius' waist, thrusting faster against him. Lucius cradled his arse in his hands, brushing a finger along Harry's entrance, grinning when Harry shivered in excitement. Harry wanted more but it felt so good thrusting against Lucius' erection, so he didn't stop. It had been a while since he'd done a bump and grind, and it was startling how good it felt with Lucius.

"Oh, Lucius," Harry moaned, coming all over their chests. Lucius came shortly after, contaminating the water with his seed. Harry dropped down and cleaned his come off their chests. 

Lucius drew Harry behind the waterfall and sat down on a nearby rock. Harry hopped up onto his lap, giggling when he grunted from the force. As Lucius wrapped his arms around Harry, he knew it was time to tell Harry just what sort of man he was involved with. He was worried Harry would leave him, but the rational side of his brain knew Harry wouldn't. 

"Harry, I think I should tell you about my past," he started.

Harry turned to him, pressing a light kiss on the corner of his mouth. "I'm honored that you want to tell me."

Lucius smiled and began. "I entered the Ministry without worry at twenty years old. I excelled and quickly climbed the ranks. When I was twenty-four, one of my superiors told me he'd give me a promotion if I had sex with him. Now, you have to understand how badly I want to become Minister. I want to change England for the better and sex was a tool I used to get so far up the Ministry ladder. That one man wasn't the only person I had sex with. I'm disgusted with myself, but I know it helped me get where I am today, and I can't regret that."

Harry was silent for a few long moments. Finally, he said, "I understand why you did what you did. I'm not pleased with it, but I understand. A lot of people have done worse than have sex with a few superiors. If you're willing to sacrifice your self-respect then I'm sure you'll make a lovely Minister one day."

Lucius did something he hadn't done in years. He wept. He crushed Harry to his chest and cried on his shoulder, grateful that this beautiful boy didn't judge him for what he'd done. 

Harry cradled him against his chest, running his fingers through Lucius' hair, murmuring soothing words as he sobbed. Harry wasn't happy that Lucius had sex with so many people, but there was nothing he could do to change it. He could only be grateful and humbled that Lucius degraded himself in an attempt to become Minister, to change England for the better. Harry didn't think he had the strength to do such a thing. 

"Stay at my house tonight. My parents are at my grandparents and are staying an extra day because my aunt and uncle are coming up. Sleep with me, please," Harry pleaded softly.

Lucius raised his tear-streaked face and nodded. "I'd love to."

They exited the lake, dried off, got dressed, and made their way to _Marauders_. Harry wished they could hold hands, but feeling the heat from Lucius' body next to his made up for it. 

Harry led the way into the kitchen and murmured a spell to reveal the door to their apartment. The stairs creaked softly as they ascended them, and their shadows mingled when they walked by the windows. Lucius wished he could be like that with Harry all the time. He wanted to be intertwined together for eternity. 

_'Merlin, I'm in love,'_ he thought, sighing mentally. 

Various posters lined the walls in Harry's room, some adorned with peace signs, others displaying Janice Joplin singing in a microphone. His bed was medium sized, the comforter twisted and lumped together. Some dirty clothes lay on the floor, but not too many. What caught Lucius' eye was the array of photographs on the ceiling and wall across from Harry's bed. He noticed a few pictures of himself, captured from across the room at Minister conferences.

Harry blushed lightly when he saw where Lucius was looking, but said nothing. Instead, he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed. Lucius followed suit, holding Harry to him tightly when he laid down. It wasn't late, but Harry still fell asleep within ten minutes. Lucius spent a while just staring at him before he fell asleep as well, lulled by the gentle sounds of Harry breathing.

At around six in the evening, Lucius slowly awoke, still cradling Harry in his arms. Gently, he pried himself away from Harry and stood, glancing around the room. He found what he was looking for; Harry's camera. After opening the blinds a little to let in more sunlight, he took several pictures of Harry sleeping, vowing to keep them as a momento when he left for England.

Harry awoke half-way through and smiled sleepily when he saw Lucius with his camera. Lucius quickly snapped a picture of his face, finding it too adorable to resist. 

"I love you," he said quietly. 

Harry's eyes widened for a moment, a smile breaking out on his face. "I love you, too, Lucius."

All Lucius remembered of that day would be Harry's smile and his happy declaration of love.

~*~

Finally the day arrived that both of them were dreading. Lucius had to leave in a few hours so they spent the day making love in a secluded meadow, fervently hoping the moment would never end.

Eventually they got dressed and Lucius returned to his hotel suite, only to see Narcissa brandishing a stack of photos. The look on her face was triumphant as she watched Lucius' face darken. All were compromising pictures of himself and Harry, kissing, embracing, even making love. 

"What the hell do you think you're going to do with those?" he demanded, glaring hatefully at her.

"I'm going to go to the press with these pictures if you have any further communication with that slut of yours. Can you imagine what this will do to this boy's already poor reputation? He'll be ostracized from everyone for fucking a man twenty years his senior. Oh, and imagine what this will do to your career. All those years of groveling will go down the loo," she taunted, waving the pictures in his face.

He didn't bother trying to destroy them. No doubt Narcissa had doubles and triples somewhere. 

He couldn't believe that this was happening. He could handle taking a blow to his career, but he couldn't handle Harry suffering. His career wouldn't be completely destroyed like Narcissa thought, but Harry's reputation would be ruined. It was one thing being gay in these times, it was another to be with a man twenty years older than you, with a wife and son. Harry would suffer for the rest of his life if those pictures got out. Lucius couldn't let that happen, not to Harry.

"Fine, I will cease communications with Harry once we return to England," he conceded. Narcissa smirked in savage glee and shrunk the photos to fit in her pocket.

"Glad you see it my way, Lucius." With that, she walked around him and left the room.

Lucius packed his clothes, his mind furiously thinking. How could he get Harry to stop communicating with him? Lucius finally devised a plan, but he didn't like it. Not one bit. 

He found Harry behind his family's restaurant, smoking a joint and staring at the sky. He smiled happily when he saw Lucius and patted the space next to him. Lucius sat down, his chest already starting to hurt.

"We can't be together anymore, Harry," he said.

"Why? I can still see you when you come to the conferences or I can go to a culinary school in England."

"No, this relationship is over. It was a fling, nothing more, just a little bit of fun to pass the time."

Harry frowned. "Stop trying to push me away, Lucius. I know it's more than that. You told me you love me."

"I would say anything to get a piece of you, Harry, any man would." Merlin, Lucius didn't want to say this. He wished Narcissa had never gotten those photographs. 

"How could you say that to me? These past two months couldn't have been a lie." Harry was nearly pleading with him to take back what he said. 

Lucius forced more lies from his mouth. "We had some good times, Harry, and that's all it could be. You're a brilliant fuck, not my lover." Shit, that hurt him to say.

Harry's face shut down and he stood. "Fine, if you want to be that way then fuck off. I never want to see you again, you cruel bastard."

Lucius stood, face impassive, insides cramping with hurt. "You'll understand the ways of the world when you're older. We had good times, that's all."

"Get away from me," Harry demanded. He stormed back into the restaurant, taking Lucius' heart with him.

Lucius felt tears slipping down his cheeks and wiped them away. He did what he had to to protect Harry. He just hoped Harry would understand one day. Heartbroken, filled with despair, Lucius turned from the one place he'd always cherish and the one person he'd love forever.

~*~

Fifty-one years later, Lucius walked up to _Marauders_ , simply staring at it for a moment. Nothing had changed and Lucius didn't know whether to be happy or sad about that. Sighing, he climbed the steps, and entered.

Harry's mother stood behind the cash register, taking someone's bill. She stared at Lucius in shock as he walked closer. She had aged gracefully and was still a beautiful woman.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter, I'm looking for Harry," he said.

She stared at him for another moment before turning. "Ella!" she called. A pretty raven-haired woman that looked just like Harry came rushing over.

"Yes, Nana?" she asked.

"This man wants to see your dad."

The woman turned steely silver eyes to Lucius. He was startled by her eyes; they were his eyes. Suddenly, he knew. Ella was his and Harry's child. He had left the love of his life when he was pregnant with their child. Oh Merlin...  
"Come with me," she said, leading him out of the restaurant.

Lucius was anxious to see Harry so he could apologize and hold him in his arms once more. He followed Ella for nearly ten minutes before they reached a graveyard. Lucius nearly threw up when they reached Harry's grave.

_Harry James Potter_  
July 31 1946-September 9 1981  
Beloved son and father  
We shall never forget 

"He died when I was sixteen," Ella said, brushing some weeds off the headstone. "Seventeen years to the day after you left him. He told me about you, about how much he loved you. He said that, for a while, he was angry at you for leaving. Then he matured some more and realized you were protecting him from something. Were you?"

"Y-yes," Lucius choked out, wiping away his tears. "My wife threatened to reveal our relationship."

"That would have been very bad back then. I understand why you left and I've always wanted to meet you. From the way Daddy talked about you, you sounded like the perfect person."

"Why didn't he tell me about you?" Lucius asked, eyes never leaving his lover's gravestone.

"He said that when you were ready to accept your relationship with him, and come looking for him, then you were ready to learn about me. He always did what he thought was best and I still miss him so much," Ella answered.

"How did he...?" 

"A man robbed the restaurant one Sunday afternoon and killed him with a Muggle weapon called a gun. Daddy gave him the money, but he still shot him. The man is in jail still as he rightly should be."

"Can I have a moment alone?" Lucius requested.

"Of course, Papa," Ella said, smiling. Lucius hugged her, wishing he had more time to spend with her before he died. But that was for another time. Now, he had some apologizing to do.

He released Ella and she walked to the edge of the graveyard, within eyeshot but not earshot.

Lucius knelt in front of Harry's grave and pulled out the letter he wrote him. He read it aloud:

_Dear Harry,_

_I don't know if you remember me, but I've never forgotten you. I remember the first time we met during the Ministers conferences. You were so beautiful and I've no doubt you still are._

_I remember taking pictures together tha night I stayed at your home. I took so many pictures of you sleeping because you looked so peaceful. With the first rays of dusk painting your golden skin, you were more perfect than anything had a right to be. Your lithe body would arch and flex when you changed positions. You lush lips would part with a gentle sigh, and your lashes would curl so delicately on your cheeks. You were always so perfect when you slept._

_But you were more perfect when we made love. I remember that time in the meadow, grass surrounding us, giving us the privacy that was so hard to come by those days. You were straddling me, glowing in the sunglight, your beautiful eyes sparkling with lust and happiness. I always fit just right inside you, as if we were made for each other. I remember the first time as well, wallowing in the pizza sauce, clutching any part of each other we could. I was hooked that day and there was no way I could have resisted you after that._

_I remember sharing a joint, the paper damp with your spit. I think I savored that more than the sweet smoke travelling down my lungs. You told me of your past that day, the reason people didn't quite trust you. I'm not one of them. I believed you and continued to trust you unworriedly. Those accusing people didn't know how much you suffered when their cold, assessing eyes met yours. But I know. I know how badly you were hurt and how you deserved none of their scorn. I hope my words assuaged some of your guilt. If not, I hope you learned to cope with it better._

_I remember that day we went swimming, when I told you about my past. You didn't judge me and for that I've always been grateful. When you held me, it was out of compassion and love, not a ploy for more animalistic sex. I knew then that I loved you._

_Above all that, I remember the day we parted. I am so sorry that I was so cruel to you. But I hope you understand that I was trying to protect you. Narcissa was blackmailing me and I couldn't let you suffer anymore than I made you that day. I hope you've been happy, Harry. I hope I made the right decision._

_I have always loved you, Harry, even fifty-one years later. My greatest wish is for you to be happy and loved. You deserve no less. If you have forgotten me, that's for the better. I left you that fateful day hoping you would forget me and find a new love. Even if you have, I want you to know that it has been a honour meeting you and falling in love with you. I will never regret our stolen moments together._

_All my love,_

_Lucius_

As Lucius sat before the grave, tears falling silently, he thought back to that fateful summer fifty-one years ago and the young man that made it unforgettable.


End file.
